1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a method for deodorizing liquid lanolin. More particularly, the present invention provides a method for removing unpleasant animal odor-causing substances for liquid lanolin, which liquid lanolin is obtained by purifying and dehydrating wool fat. The invention provides liquid lanolin of high quality having a high commercial value.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Lanolin is obtained by purifying and dehydrating wool fat that is present as a deposit on wool fibers. Lanolin is a wax that melts at a temperature approximating the body temperature of humans and it exhibits excellent skin-permeating and emollient effects. Accordingly, it is widely used as an ingredient of skin creams, skin lotions, hair creams and various other cosmetic and perfume products, and as an ointment base. Liquid lanolin is prepared from lanolin by (1) fractional crystallization from a solvent, (2) removal of high-melting-point waxes by addition of urea and (3) vacuum distillation. Liquid lanolin prepared by removing high-melting-point waxes from lanolin has excellent skin-permeating and emollient effects, like those of lanolin. As commercially available liquid lanolin products, there can be mentioned "Viscolan" (manufactured by American Cholesterol Col.) "Fluilan" (manufactured by Chroda Co.) and "Belbelan" (manufactured by Nippon Lanolin Kogyo Co.). The cloud points and solidfying points of typical commercially available lanolin and liquid lanolin are as follows:
______________________________________ Lanolin Liquid Lanolin ______________________________________ Cloud Point (.degree. C) 42-46 17-18 Solidifying Point (.degree. C) 36-40 3-4 ______________________________________
Since liquid lanolin is used especially for toiletries, cosmetics, and the like, it is desired to remove unpleasant smells from liquid lanolin.
As methods for deodorizing liquid lanolin, there are known a method for purifying liquid lanolin by adsorption using calcium sulfate, a method in which liquid lanolin in the form of a thin film and under a reduced pressure of several mm Hg is contacted with water vapor flowing countercurrent thereto, a molecular distillation method, and the like. However, each of these known methods is disadvantageous because large-size equipment is required for practicing the method, the cost is high and the deodorizing effect is insufficient.